


A Change of Heart

by BobbieZ



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbieZ/pseuds/BobbieZ
Summary: Tang Sangzang was a very observant man. Although he rarely pointed them out, he often noticed the small changes in disciples behaviour or attitudes, but he saw his relationship with his first disciple change the most.
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The pacing might be off and for that I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy the oneshot regardless.

Tang Sangzang was a very observant man. Although he rarely pointed them out, he often noticed the small changes in disciples behaviour or attitudes.

He’d noticed when his two younger disciples stopped plotting his demise; noticed when his disciples paid slightly more and more attention to the sutras he taught them; noticed when Bajie became slightly less obsessed with his appearance; and noticed when Wujing began taking enjoyment in cooking meals for the group.

But Sanzang noticed the most changes with his first disciple.

He noticed when his first disciple started caring for his master’s safety.

It was after the first kidnapping. Sanzang had been out of sorts from the incident. He was on edge and very anxious. He paid attention to everything in his surroundings. Glanced at every chirp of a cicada, jumped at every snap of a twig, and trembled at every rustle in the woods.

The monk was so busy being terrified he forgot to pay attention to where he was going and tripped over some rocks. Just as Sanzang’s hands were about to hit the ground, someone had caught him by the back of his cassock. 

Although he was grateful, Sanzang was a little surprised. None of his disciples had ever helped him when he stumbled or fell before. Sanzang was even more surprised when the one to catch him was none other than Wukong, the mischievous monkey who constantly antagonized his master.

When Sanzang said his thanks, an annoyed huff had been his only response before the monkey walked away. It wasn’t much, but it told him that the Wukong was starting to care about him and their journey West, even just a little. It was a thought that made his heart warm. From that moment Wukong was always there when the Tang monk’s footing became unsteady.

Sanzang noticed when Wukong hid his teeth when he smiled or laughed. 

The monk couldn’t help but shiver when he saw those teeth of his. They always reminded him of the bites of flesh monkey took when in battle. The way those fangs could easily rip skin and muscle from bone scared him. He couldn’t help but think about what would happen should those fangs come his way. Wukong seemed to know this because he would always cover his mouth when he laughed, smiled, and sometimes even spoke.

Though Sanzang was glad the macaque was considerate of his feelings, he was also guilty that the monkey had to hide them when he was near. It had never been his intention to make his disciple so self-conscious about his mouth. 

What was worse was when he realized he actually missed those sharp fangs. The shivers he got when he saw those dangerous whites seemed not to be caused by fear but some other emotion the monk could not name (or rather chose not to).

Sanzang had also noticed when he and Wukong grew closer to each other.

The macaque wasn’t very secretive, none of them were, for secrets ruined relationships. But he also didn’t put his business out in the open or wear his heart on his sleeve like the third disciple. Wukong always seemed to share just enough and only when prompted.

Then something changed. The Great Sage began to tell Sanzang more about his past and confess his thoughts to the priest whenever they troubled him. As observant as he was, Sanzang still could not figure out what had caused the sudden change of heart. It wasn’t an unwelcome change, but it still made the monk wonder. 

The two soon spent more time with each other. They’d stay up late as Wukong recounted stories about his time being the King of the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit. The little baby macaques he sometimes helped raise, the games he played with his fellow monkey, and one time Wukong told Sanzang about a former lover of his.

Sanzang felt many emotions when he heard the story. He felt pride and honor that his first disciple was willing to share such intimate memories with him, but he also felt this sort of bitter anger toward the demon who had claimed Wukong’s heart so many years ago. Though he tried to ignore it, that same sour feeling would always resurface whenever Wukong spoke the name of that demon.

Sanzang noticed how monkey grew to love his touch.

Sanzang once offered to comb the monkey’s hair after noticing it was getting rather messy, and surprisingly the monkey agreed to let him.

The grooming was painful at first due to the many tangles in the matted hair. Wukong would flinch and flick his tail whenever Sanzang combed through a particularly bad knot, and Sanzang would apologise every time.

The whole process took about an hour, but it was well worth it because by the end, Wukong’s hair looked and felt unbelievably soft. So soft the monk could stop himself from dragging his delicate fingers through the golden hair.

Wukong didn’t object to the touch, so the monk continued the action. And if the way the monkey wagged his tail was anything to go by, Wukong was enjoying the experience just as much, if not more. The two stayed like that for sometime before being interrupted by second disciple Bajie.

A few weeks later the macaque approached the Tang monk again. He didn’t say anything, but there was a comb in his hand, and the monk understood the request. This quickly became a routine both look forward to.

And when night fell, the monkey would sit close to the priest. Sanzang would bring his hands to Wukong’s hair, gently playing with it. Wukong leaned into the touch and wagged his tail contentedly. They stayed like this as the two shared stories about their pasts until falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Sanzang noticed when something was troubling Wukong.

Whenever Wukong had something on his mind, he would always act aloof. He’d walk further ahead of the group, not talk as much, and he always had this look that told him the monkey was contemplating something.

This time though the macaque was behaving differently. That look he wore when he thought, the one with furrowed brows and fingers curled around his chin, seemed sorrowful and shamed. Wukong shied away from the monk’s touch, and would ignore only him.

The demon’s sudden coldness hurt Sanzang. It made him feel like he had done something to wrong the primate, what exactly, he didn’t know. The monk decided he would confront the first disciple at night when they usually had their talks. 

The Pilgrims had the pleasure of getting to stay at the only hotel in a small village but well-kept village. The Tang monk had been given the most lavish room the hosts had to offer, and his disciples were given rooms of lesser but still good quality.

Before the 4 could split off to their respective rooms, Sanzang called Wukong to join him in his room, a statement that seemed to make the monkey blush a little.

If he didn’t know any better, he would have said the monkey looked embarrassed, but it had long-since been proven he knew no such word.

He sat on the king-sized bed and patted the space next to him, inviting Wukong to sit. 

The two sat there, an awkward silence hanging over them. Both seemed to want to say something, but neither had the courage to break silence.

Sanzang was the first to break the silence, asking, rather bluntly, why he had been avoiding him. 

The question stunned Wukong for a moment before he looked away, a tinge of red on his cheeks.

A few moments passed, and the tension grew thicker. Sanzang continued questioning, asking if he had done something to offend the Great Sage, if he had overstepped his boundaries with the petting and late night cuddling.

As he continued, Sanzang found himself growing emotional, tears welling up in his eyes.

He felt dumb for getting so upset, but it hurt to not have his favorite disciple by his side. To not be able to hear his laugh or the silly nicknames he gave the monk. To not be able to talk to him or hold him close. To find his bed empty every time he went to bed or woke up.

Sanzang nearly jumped when he felt calloused fingers touch his face. When he recognized it was Wukong wiping away his tears, he leaned into the touch, now realizing how much he had missed the monkey’s gentle caresses. 

Wukong hesitantly leaned in and did something Sanzang had only ever dreamed of happening.

Wukong kissed him.

The monk’s initial surprise was immediately overtaken by euphoria, and just as macaque was about to pull away, he kissed back.

The kiss was passionate and loving, yet hungry and desperate. It was like Wukong was trying to fit all the words he didn’t have to describe his feelings into that one kiss, and Xuanzang was taking everything in like a dog who had been starved for weeks.

Sanzang took in the scent of Wukong, the rich naturey smell had never been so intoxicating. It made his heart stutter and his breath quicken.

Something that felt like a tail wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

The two stayed like that, eagerly tasting each other for what felt like hours, but was likely only a handful of minutes.

It was Wukong who pulled away, and when he did Sanzang whined at loss of contact.

Wukong couldn’t help but laugh at the monk’s needy behaviour, giving a chaste kiss in an attempt to satiate the man. Then he pressed his head against his master’s and whispered the words “I love you so much.”

As observant as Sanzang was, it had only just dawned on him that he loved Wukong. Sanzang didn’t know when he had fallen for his disciple, but he knew for certain that he felt the same and said as such.

When the two fell asleep that night, they were snuggled up close, limbs tangled and overjoyed at the start of their new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so criticism is much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
